


he's got me spinning round

by haljordans



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordans/pseuds/haljordans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when meta-humans and other villains attack, barry allen becomes his alter-ego the flash, while hal jordan is superhero persona green lantern. often working side by side to fight crime, they each have no idea that their partner is actually their best friend and classmate in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a miraculous ladybug au- sophomore barry likes his bff hal, but not the green lantern, and hal likes the flash, but not his bro barry. (however, that's all about to change...)
> 
> ((also hopefully the characters aren't too ooc?? i tried))

Barry Allen loved being the Flash. It wasn’t just the feeling of freedom, of endless energy, but also the persona. When he was Barry Allen, people saw him as someone who was perpetually late and awkward, who stuttered and stumbled over his words. The Flash, on the other hand, was a perfect mix of cautious and confident, brave and sensible, ass-kicker of villains nationwide.

All in all, his two personas were complete opposites, and that, Barry thought, was why the object of his affections (and his best friend), Hal Jordan, didn’t seem to like Barry romantically. At least he found the Flash attractive, right?

Not that it mattered at the moment, because Barry was taking on a very aggravated Captain Cold, aided by Heatwave. Normally, he could single handedly have the two of them in jail after a few minutes of duelling and taunting, but he was running low on calories and sleep. He’d been dodging the blasts that the two fired at him easily enough, but getting close enough to snatch their guns away proved difficult when Captain Cold sent a layer of ice to cover the ground, causing Barry to slip and fall flat on his face.

Footsteps clacked loudly against the ice as the villains got closer and closer, and he could hear the sizzle of Heatwave's gun as it warmed up.

Basically, he was _so_ fucked.

"Need a little help there, Flash?"

Barry managed to lift his head off the ground just in time to see a person swooping down towards the villains, directing his fist at them to encompass the two in a blindingly bright green dome. Captain Cold and Heatwave fired shots of their respective elements at the walls of their make-do prison to no avail, their curses just barely audible from Barry’s position on the ground.

"Nice of you to drop by, GL," he retorted, slowly picking himself off the ground.

Barry allowed himself to sound annoyed, but both he and Green Lantern knew that he was glad to see his partner. He winced as he dusted off his hands--he was definitely going to be black and blue later.

"Better late than never, right?" Green Lantern strutted over towards his partner, the grin on his face as bright as his glowing ring. "I'll escort these two to the CCPD myself, unless you'd like to come with?"

"No thanks, GL. I have a previous engagement." Barry replied coolly. If he was late for school again, Joe would murder him, not to mention the fact that he really needed to get an ice pack for the bruises he could feel forming on his knees and chin.

His partner tilted his head curiously, almost puppylike. "And by that, do you mean school? Where do you go to school, babe?” He let out a frustrated sigh at the Flash’s lack of a reply. “Can’t you just tell me that?"

"Secret identities are secret for a reason," Barry lectured Green Lantern, something he did often. While Barry was serious about keeping his true identity hidden from his partner, Green Lantern was desperate for the Flash's real name, often dropping hints at the risk of his own identity to learn Barry's. "And I'm not your...babe."

“Buzzkill." GL stroked his chin theatrically, still maintaining the dome construct as he conversed with his partner. "I could call you my prince? My knight in shining armor?" His eyes gleamed as he suggested, "Boo? Bae?"

Barry rolled his eyes, the action visible even from underneath his cowl. "I gotta go, GL." He waved goodbye and started off, racing down streets and avenues, seen only as a red blur to the citizens of Central City.

Sometimes he liked to go on idle runs like this. The exhilaration, the wind tickling the bits of flesh visible when his cowl was on, was almost calming, but not today. Barry Allen had a place to be: school. Sometimes, he really wished that hero-ing was a full-time gig.

* * *

**[barry, where are you?]**

**[ur lucky im covering for u, joe thinks u left home early to go to the library]**

**[u owe me]**

He received Iris's texts just as he finished running up the wall of his house and phasing through the window. He grabbed his buzzing phone from atop his dresser. It took seconds for him to zip out of his tight leathery costume, inserting it back into a golden ring he kept in his pockets and into a pair of jeans and a flannel button-up.

Iris's texts kept coming in at a constant rate, a new text every few seconds.

**[homeroom is over now so u better get ur ass to school]**

He smiled to himself as he read them. He would really have to hurry, because he couldn’t simply speed over to the high school as Barry Allen.

At least everyone was used to him being late.

**[barry ik ur reading this, it says 'seen 8:45']**

[guilty as charged]

[thanks for covering for me]

**[anytime. now hurry up already]**

Iris's final text reminded him to do so, and after running his fingers through his hair, Barry swung open his bedroom door and jogged down the stairs, practically flying out of the house after locking the door.

His muscles stretched in a fashion that felt slower than a snail as he ran at a human speed. After racing down another street, then past the library, he was bursting through the front door of the school. It was nearly 9:00, Barry noted. If he could get through the hallway before the 8:55 rush, then he would be right on time for Algebra.

Challenge _so_ accepted.

He sprinted down the hallway, tripping over his own feet as he slowed down and stumbled into the Algebra classroom.

"Hey, man! What's up?"

Barry looked up just in time to see a bedraggled-looking Hal Jordan swing his leg over the window sill and climb into the first-floor classroom.

"Nothing."

Actually, he was just speeding around the city as the Flash, but Barry figured that wasn’t an appropriate answer. "What about you?"

He earned a nonchalant shrug from his friend. “Slept in. Gotta get my beauty sleep.”

_Well, it sure worked._ God. Thankfully, Barry hadn’t hit on Hal aloud. “Drama queen.” He quipped in a lame attempt to stay casual.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Hal snorted. “Only Guy can top me, maybe even,” Here he paused to roll his eyes with disdain, “Carol.”

Barry widened his eyes at the mention of Hal’s girlfriend. “...Don’t tell me you broke up again?”

“ _Apparently,_ ” Hal began (and that was when Barry knew he was in for a long story) “me flirting with Jillian Pearlman at a party makes me a man-whore and an asshole, but she can get drunk and go and make out with strangers whenever she feels like it. So I cut it off. Again.”

“That sucks.” Barry replied. He hesitated, then continued, “But, I mean, you _are_ a man-whore and an asshole. And, in Carol’s defense, she was drunk. You’ve done much worse.”

Hal folded his arms across his chest and fixed his best friend with a moody glare. “She admitted to me that the makeout session she had was consensual. And that she didn’t regret it because, and I fucking quote, ‘ _I think our relationship is getting old. I need to spice things up.’_ God, Barry, I can’t believe you were on her side!”

“Sorry, but...you two were terrible for each other, no offense. Breaking up and getting back together like that was really unhealthy.” His voice grew tentative after a moment. “Don’t you want a relationship that’s more than sex?”

Leave it to Hal to leave him hanging. Instead of answering the question, Hal narrowed his chocolate brown eyes and checked the clock in an attempt to change the subject.

“Shouldn’t class have started by now?” Barry didn’t need to answer his classmate; they both already knew the answer. “Shit.”

Barry wasn’t sure about Hal, but his mind was racing with possibilities. Professor Zoom, Gorilla Grodd, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Golden Glider - they all could’ve done something to his classmates. Although the members of the Rogues Gallery wouldn’t hurt any of the teenagers, he knew that Gorilla Grodd and Professor Zoom weren’t that considerate.

“We have to find them.” Barry said finally. “Something really bad could’ve happened.”

“Ooh. Maybe it’s a prank.” Hal replied. “Or maybe,” he lowered his voice for effect, “It’s that, uh, Zoom guy...slowly...hunting…every…single high schooler down...in his search for the Flash.”

Bright blue eyes widened, alert. “The Flash is a high schooler? How would you know that? I mean, if he actually is.”

Hal snorted. “Haven’t you heard your sister’s crazy Flash theories? She runs a blog on him, for God’s sake.”

Barry had heard them, but he always shot them down as kindly as possible to protect his identity. Fortunately, Iris never got too close, thanks to Barry’s ability to manipulate his vocal chords while in costume, and his ability to maintain a somewhat different personality for each identity.

“Anyways, the whole thing revolves around this idea that he’s in our grade.” Hal continued. “To Iris, _everyone’s_ a suspect.”

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Barry announced, his tone serious. “Our friends could be in trouble. I say we split up, you check the second floor and I’ll cover this one.”

Hal nodded, a grin on his face. “Lighten up, I’m sure they’re fine. Or...slowly being picked off...one by one...until-”

“Shut up, dork. Meet me by the stairs?” Hal’s light smile helped to assure Barry that their classmates were fine. “Call me if shit happens.”

“You know it. Gotta dish out the gossip to _someone_.”

  
They exited the room side by side, parting only when Hal turned a corner and began jogging up the empty stairwell. Only once the brunet was completely up the stairs and out of sight did Barry rush back into the Algebra classroom.

He grabbed a golden ring with the Flash insignia out of his pocket and slid it onto his finger. With the press of a button on the ring, his trademark red suit came flying out, and he zipped into the costume, fully dressed in a blink of an eye and ready for action.

Now to find the villains at hand.

Barry figured there had to be multiple--kidnapping all the kids and teachers in a high school probably wasn’t an independant gig, but then again, Captain Cold had once attempted to steal an entire train while it was moving. Most capable of the job was Professor Zoom, but he had no idea who the Flash was.

Unless…

Unless he had been reading Iris’s blog, desperate to find out the Flash’s identity. That site was public, accessible to anyone anywhere on the globe.

...Shit.

He had to find Hal and get him to safety.

Barry raced throughout the first floor, ducking his head in and out of every room before heading upstairs. He did the same on the second floor until he reached a Spanish classroom that was eerily lit by glowing green light.

What the fuck was going on-? Where was Hal?

“You sure got here in a _flash_ ,” Green Lantern greeted him, a smile absent from his expression for once, despite the pun. He held his fist out in front of him, no doubt scanning the room with his ring. “I’m picking up traces of blood everywhere. Wherever the kids went, they sure tried to put up a good fight. Emphasis on _tried._ He must have hurt some of them pretty badly.”

Barry nodded solemnly. “I think it’s Professor Zoom. Taking them away must’ve been like taking candy from a baby.” He felt a stabbing pang of worry for Hal, but ignored it. They were going to find Hal and Iris. Everyone would be fine.

“Why would Zoom do this? Targeting high schoolers doesn’t seem like his thing.”

“He’s psychotic, he doesn’t have a ‘thing’.” Barry snapped, instantly regretting it once he saw his partner flinch. “We need to find him right now. Zoom, that is. I’ll check the rest of the rooms on this floor, you keep scanning.”

Without waiting for an answer, he ran out of the room and continued checking each room, finding nothing except for more bloodstains.

“GL.” Rather than go find his partner, Barry pressed two fingers to the lightning-bolt on the right side of his cowl, speaking directly into their comlink. “I haven’t found anything, you?”

“Nope. My ring can’t detect any other bodily fluids or signs of where Professor Zoom went.”

Barry sighed. “Let’s meet up and search some more.”

“We should try the gym,” Green Lantern suggested. “They always keep kids locked in gyms in the movies. And in vans, but no one can fit a whole school’s worth of teens in a van.”

“Great. See ya.” The words were unusually terse, forced, because things were in fact not great, and both the heroes knew it. Barry sighed again and shook it all off. It was going to be okay, he told himself as he focused on getting to the gym.

It felt strange racing through the halls of his high school with such urgency--normally, Barry found himself struggling to make it to P.E. because of crowds of students in the way and lack of want to go, not because his friends were at risk.

He could almost hear Hal chirping, _There’s a first time for everything!_ and was surprised by the realization that Green Lantern would most definitely say the same exact thing.

So what, he had a thing for brunets. Of course, his feelings for Hal were romantic and Green Lantern platonic, but brunets always seemed to find a way into his life. Brunets that were very alike in personality.

Come to think about it, Hal very well could be Green Lantern. In fact, anyone could. But Hal was so similar to the superhero that Barry couldn’t help but wonder...but that was impossible, right?

When this was all over, Barry promised himself that he would let his solemn overlook on secret identities slip in Green Lantern’s case, so he could find out the truth.

He waited for a moment outside the gym’s big metallic doors until Green Lantern flew down next to him and slowly lowered himself onto the ground.

“So, what’s the game plan?”

Barry’s eyebrows creased together underneath his cowl. “Game plan? GL, are you actually asking me about a _plan_?” He allowed a teasing tone to slip into his voice. “Pinch me, I’m dreaming.”

“Professor Zoom took people-- _someone_ \--I care about, and I intend to get him back safe and sound, okay?”

He didn’t allow himself time to let his mind race with wishful thinking. “Got it. You scan the room, I’ll check the perimeter. We’ll meet back with results and then make a better plan.”

“Sounds good.” Green Lantern thrust his fist out once more while Barry took off, zipping around the gym.

It was isolated from the rest of the school, connected only by a shared walkway, which made it easy to quickly patrol. He had made it halfway around the building when Green Lantern spoke to him from the comlink.

“They’re in there. Body heat signature is crazy high, and my ring says that it can detect Zoom there.”

“Great. Don’t-”

He was too late. By the time Barry had ran back around to the gym entrance, the doors were wide open and Green Lantern was floating a few feet away from the spot where the yellow-suited villain stood waiting.

“Your move, _Professor_ ,” GL sneered, directing his fist towards Professor Zoom. “Why did you take the kids?” In less than a second, Zoom was encompassed in a solid, box-like construct, causing the kids and teachers in the corners of the gym to cheer.

The only reaction the prison elicited, however, was a smirk.

“You’ll have to do better than _that,_ Lantern.” Replied Zoom cooly, “Only another speedster is a true match for me.” He put his arms out in front of him as to phase through the construct, and Barry sped up to him from the doorway, ready to fight if he got out.

However, despite Professor Zoom’s increased speed and force as he vibrated his hands, trying to push out of the prison, he stayed trapped. Green Lantern flew closer slowly, his jaw locked as he concentrated.

“I may not have superspeed, but I can shove my foot up your ass just as well as the Flash can!”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong,” sighed Professor Zoom, his expression turning from one of cold ferocity to one of mocking. “It really has been fun, but this is all child’s play. The Flash and I have a score to settle.”

With that, the speedster completely phased through the construct, the hard light shattering as he emerged.

“Goddammit!” yelled Green Lantern, attempting to chase after the villain.

Barry shook his head at his partner. “I got him. You help the kids!”

He raced out the gym after Zoom, into the woods surrounding the school, and through the streets leading up to the inner city. Barry knew it was what Professor Zoom wanted--to lead him into downtown, where there were more people, more _targets_ \--and thus attempted to get ahead of him, to intercept Zoom, but he was too slow.

Zoom was the Flash’s reverse; his complete opposite, but despite that, their paces were matched. The only way to settle the playing ground was to isolate themselves from the rest of humanity and fight it out. But how?

“Hey, Zoom,” Barry taunted, feeling extremely childlike as they ran side by side, zigzagging past cars. “I’m faster than you and we both know it. Catch me if you can!”

Oh God, he was such a two year old. A _fast_ two year old.

Taking a big breath, Barry pushed himself to run faster, cutting Zoom off and running in the complete opposite direction. He looked back, expecting to see a yellow streak trailing after him, but instead Zoom continued on his path towards the city.

Shit. He sprinted off after him, soon only a few footsteps behind Professor Zoom. Once he sped up, once again set at a matched pace with the other speedster, he heard Green Lantern’s voice in his ear, messaging him through the comlink.

“Flash, you good?”

“I’m chasing Zoom downtown but no major injuries. How are the kids?” Barry replied. As much as he wanted to talk, he needed to get Zoom away from the populus.

The two speedsters skirted the cars on the busy city streets as they finally entered downtown Central City, and _that_ was when their fight really began.

GL hesitated. “Two kids are missing, uh, Barry Allen and Hal Jordan.”

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Barry didn’t answer, too busy chasing Professor Zoom up a building. When they reached the roof, Zoom swung his fist at the Flash with lightning speed, aiming at his stomach, then his jaws, then back to his stomach. Zoom was brutal, all vicious punches without a second of thought put into them, but Barry was almost faster, dodging the villain’s blows and tackling him in midair to restrain him. Almost.

Zoom sent a stinging punch to the center of his enemy’s face, causing the hero to hiss in pain as blood began to drip down his nose. The two dove at one another, grabbing and shoving, kicking and punching.

“Who are you?” Zoom asked with a sneer, confident even after the Flash had slammed his foot practically up his ass. “Could you be...Hal Jordan? Or,” and here Zoom’s voice piqued with interest, “Barry Allen?”

Barry refused to reply, instead, he fired one last searing kick to Zoom’s stomach and darted back down the building in another attempt to lead him away from the city.

“Flash?” Green Lantern repeated, “You good? What’s going on?”

“Uh....he knows who I am,” Barry answered, his voice surprisingly calm despite the panicked mental state he was in. “He’s narrowed it down to two people.”

His partner’s answer was blocked out by a roar of “FLASH!”, followed by Zoom tailing him and taking his turn to kick Barry in the back once they reached the center of a park.

He stumbled onto the pavement in the middle of the park, panting, but pushed himself off the ground anyways.

“This is your hero!” yelled Professor Zoom; cold, theatrical. “Central City’s _greatest_ hero!” He mocked, hands on his hips as he kicked the Flash down once more. But Barry got up, the frightened shrieks of park patrons giving way to cheers.

Zoom’s expression grew more and more agitated as he kicked the Flash down again and again, the hero getting up every single time with a smile on his face.

“The Flash,” Another kick. “who in reality,” Barry got up again. “is just a lowly-” Another kick, and Barry got back up.

He didn’t have time to finish outing the hero. Barry leaped up, throwing Professor Zoom to the ground, slamming his fist into Zoom’s jaw, his nose.

“I will _never_ let you threaten my city, my friends, or my identity. Ever. Again.” Barry growled, ignoring Green Lantern’s whisper through the comlink of, “Ooh, sexy.” as he made his way to the park as backup.

Zoom’s red eyes remained empty, expressionless, even as his lips shifted into a cruel smile. “I’m touched. Tearing up, actually. But you’ll have to do a little better than making threats you can’t keep, Flash.”

With that, he flipped the hero over and began attacking him himself. “You see, my dear _Barry_ \--or is it _Hal_? Anyways, you stupid child, don’t you understand? I’m older, wiser, stronger. You can’t beat me.”

Despite the blood gushing down Barry’s nose, he still forced a smile onto his face when he saw Zoom’s injuries. A black eye, his costume torn slightly in the spot where Barry had slammed his foot up his ass, and then ripped again on the leg, where blood was oozing out--perhaps their fight wasn’t as unfair as Zoom seemed to suggest.

He pushed Zoom off him, quickly dodging kicks and punches until Zoom barreled into him once more, sending the Flash flying. To add insult to injury, the so-called Professor came after the hero as he fell, slamming his fist into his stomach.

Barry was on the ground and Zoom was over him once more, their arms locked as they grappled with one another. Professor Zoom’s intent was clear to Barry. The yellow-clad speedster aimed to remove the Flash’s mask, take him to an even more public place, reveal his identity and kill him. Slowly. Painfully.

“Not today, asshole.” Barry managed to spit out. He blocked one of Professor Zoom’s arms, but the other surged towards his mask, ripping through the fabric, revealing a patch of blond hair.

Zoom smiled, looking almost human. “Blond hair? Me too.” He sighed, the cruel look in his eyes returning. “Funny how alike we are… that’s why you have to go.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Heard that before, and here I am.”

“Unfortunately. You know,” Professor Zoom said, “I’ve thought a lot about the many ways in which to kill you, but I realize that it would hurt you even more to see your friends and family die, _Barry Allen_.”

Barry’s face remained calm, collected, although inside he was screaming. It made sense, really. Professor Zoom had seen his blond hair and Hal Jordan was definitely not blond. God, some teacher had probably told Professor Zoom that they were missing, along with some half-assed description in return for safety.

“I will _never_ let you do that. Have fun in Belle Reve, bitch.” Barry promised, “But first, a parting gift.”

And he ran. Around, around, and around, faster and faster, until Professor Zoom was completely surrounded by a haze of red. Barry paused only slightly to get into a pitcher’s pose. He swung his arm back and directed a blast of lightning towards the villain, knocking him down and stunning him. Professor Zoom, 0, Flash, 1. 

Green Lantern flew down from the heavens and trapped Professor Zoom in a thick, green bubble.

“Amanda Waller already has your cell prepared and designed especially for you.” Green Lantern crowed. “Let’s go.”

“Want me to come with?” Barry asked, cocking his head up at his friend. “You could use some backup if he gets out.”

GL shook his head. “I’m good. I’ll call Supes if anything happens. You get some rest.”

It was a good plan, but first Barry needed to check in with Iris and his friends at school. Rest could come second. And afterwards, he was going to interrogate Hal.

* * *

Honestly, he was surprised Joe and Iris hadn’t killed him when he showed up to the West household bruised and battle-worn. Of course, the doctors at STAR Labs had cleaned him up as best as they could, but there was no escaping the spots of black and blue skin that fights resulted in, even for a speedster.

The Wests had been furious, naturally, since he couldn’t be found during Professor Zoom’s attacks. Even worse, he hadn’t come home when Green Lantern had freed the kids and teachers.

“We’re glad you’re safe.” Joe concluded after his long rant. “But we have to know, son...where were you?

That was when Barry knew he was in for it. He was a terrible liar, but he couldn’t tell his family his secret. He would have to make something work.

“...I skipped school. I was in Keystone, um, at the skate park.”

“Barry, you can’t skateboard to save your life.” Joe’s voice was more disbelieving than disapproving.

He shrugged. “Well, yeah, but that’s the point. I went so I could learn how, and then I fell. A lot. But I’m okay.”

Joe seemed like he was going to say something, but then paused to check his phone. “Okay. Good. Listen, sorry to leave you and Iris alone so soon, but I’m needed at the precinct.”

“It’s fine.” Barry confirmed. He spread his arms out to hug his adoptive dad, safe in the comfort of his arms. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“...Barry, what do you want?”

“Nothing! Okay, something. Can I go see Hal? I have to make sure he’s okay.”

Joe groaned, and he rolled his warm brown eyes. “That troublemaker? He’s such a bad influence on you.”

“But can I?”

Another sigh. “Go ahead, I’ll see you at dinnertime.”

“Yes!” Barry pumped his long arms up in the air, then winced. He was going to be hurting for a while.

Rather than go to the Jordan household, Barry pulled his phone out of his pockets and dialled Hal’s number. Knowing Hal, it was unlikely that he’d be spending time at home.

He didn’t pick up, so Barry left a message. “Hey, Hal. Where are you? We need to talk.”

Five minutes later, Hal texted him back.

_[ok sure man. meet @ jitters?]_

[sounds good]

_[see u there]_

When Barry got there, Hal was already sitting at a booth--their booth. He waved once he saw his friend and beamed like everything was normal. Hal always was the more denial-prone of the two.

“Barry, my boy! What’s up?”

“Hal, we need to talk.” Barry said as he slid into the seat opposite Hal. “It’s important.”

Hal raised his eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyways. “Okay, shoot.”

He could do this. He was going to do this. Barry cleared his throat and tapped his foot against the floor anxiously. For God's sake, he was the Flash! He could do anything! Five, four, three, two…

Barry Allen leaned closer to his best friend across the table and whispered, “You’re Green Lantern, aren’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when it comes to their true identities, barry and hal discover that the proof is in the pudding--or rather, the coffee. 
> 
> not only do hal and barry have to battle villains, but also their feelings for one another.

Fuck. 

Hal saw it in slow motion, Barry's lips parting to utter the question. 

"You're Green Lantern, aren't you?" 

"No, I'm not." replied Hal immediately. He regretted it right away, but Barry couldn't know his identity. He had to keep his friends and family safe from harm, no exceptions. God, he was starting to sound like the Flash. Or Barry. Either way, he had to stop it. 

Barry's crystalline blue eyes narrowed. "Come on, Hal. Tell me the truth." 

"I'm  _not_ Green Lantern _."_ said Hal, drawing out the syllables. Maybe if he changed the topic enough, Barry would back off? His best friend was stubborn, but Hal was even more so. "I mean, why would I be Green Lantern?" 

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe because you _are_? Come on, _please_ don't lie to me." Barry scooted forwards on the seat of the booth, his face increasingly closer to Hal's. "Cause Hal, I'm the Flash." His voice came out in a whisper, each word of his confession barely audible.

Wait, what the hell? This had to be a joke. 

"Barry, are you okay? I'm pretty sure you're not the Flash. Are you feeling okay?" Hal breathed back with a lump caught in his throat. He knew for a fact that the Flash would never straight up confess to being the Flash while thinking clearly, and both Barry and the Flash always thought clearly. Barry being him was completely out of the question. But-no.

"Jesus, Hal. Follow me."

A skeptical Hal allowed himself to be dragged outside of the coffee shop after dropping a few dollars on the table for the drink he ordered but never got--thanks to a certain blond. He continued after Barry into an alley, pushing past busy streetgoers until they finally stopped. He placed his hands on his hips. 

"Prove it, but I still think you're delirious from trauma or something." 

Blue eyes gleamed once more and suddenly, Barry had completely vanished, returning seconds later with a thermos filled with coffee. He promptly handed the beverage to Hal with a grin. "Your favorite," he sang. "Is that proof enough?" 

Barry couldn't be the Flash, right? Despite the way he had felt about Carol, Hal could tell from the way that his heart pounded whenever he was around the Flash meant that he had a crush on him. Did that mean he had a crush on Barry? Barry was his best friend...but Hal figured they could still be more than that. Wait a minute, then did Barry like  _him?_

In recent months, Barry had been a bit off around him, but Hal thought that was due to stress.

Hal stepped closer and wrapped Barry in his arms, the one thing he knew he could do right. "Well, like usual, you're right." he sighed in defeat. "I'm Green Lantern." He savored the moment, the reality of it all and then crisply ruined it with one single step away because there was no way that this was real. There was no way that this was happening, that they were rushing into something like this. That was Hal's job, not Barry's. 

It took all of two seconds for Barry to bring the moment back to dreamlike perfection again. "So, if Green Lantern liked the Flash, do you like me? Cause, uh, I like you. Is that okay?" He raised his eyebrows, a challenge, and Hal wondered how he was never able to pick up on how outright  _sexy_ Barry could be. (He figured it was probably hard to notice when he spent his nights with Carol Ferris.)

"Undecided," Hal replied teasingly. This was his favorite game to play--hard to get. "But we can find out after a cup of coffee?" 

Okay, so maybe not as hard to get as he had wanted to be, but it still worked. 

Barry cocked his head but ran his fingers through his hair, his nervous habits deceiving him in his attempt at flirting. It was kind of cute, thought Hal, the fact that Hal made him nervous. Well, okay, really cute. "Are you asking me on a date,  _Harold Jordan_?" 

"Is that a yes,  _Bartholomew Henry Allen_?" Two could play at that game. 

A pause, then a breathy laugh. "You bet your ass it is." 

Somewhere, deep in the back of Hal's mind, he wondered if they were rushing into this, whatever this was. He pushed it away as he grabbed Barry's hand and headed back out of the alley. After all, this was a date with the fastest man alive, no sex joke intended. Okay, well, totally intended.

* * *

 "Okay, so you know we're seriously going to have to talk about this," Barry said. "You know, us knowing who we are. How we're going to cover for each other and stuff. Maybe knowing each others' identities isn't such a bad thing. We should really look into it with the League."

"You mean, you'd want to exchange names and numbers with  _Bats_? No thanks." Hal shook his head. "I don't want him bugging me off-duty, too. Where'd the overly cautious, 'identities are secret for a reason' Barry go?" 

The blond shrugged. "Desperate times call for desparate measures." When Hal didn't respond, he added, "Come on. Can you honestly say that it wouldn't be handy to have Wondy on speed dial during an impromptu attack like the one today? It wouldn't even have to be all our members, it could just be the original six." He paused to think of something more appealing to Hal. "You could send Batman memes?"

Hal sipped his coffee to avoid the question. He and Barry, Green Lantern and the Flash- their personas were always a team. Even within the League, they were always the closest, and now even more so. He didn't exactly want that to change. And it wasn't that he didn't  _like_ Superman, Wonder Woman, or Martian Manhunter. It was just that he and Barry worked best together both in school and as superheroes. What if Superman and Barry became best friends over Skype? Hal was determined not to let that happen, not that he would reveal it to Barry. He would sacrifice the chance to annoy Batman with memes over his friendship.

"I just don't think it's very safe," lied Hal, his eyes still set on his beverage. He attempted to sound mature in his explanation. "Zoom almost found out your identity today, we'd be putting the whole League at risk if we knew who everyone was." 

"I guess. But you and the rest of the League should think about it." 

"I guess." 

Their conversation went flat, the two both suddenly silent. It gave Hal time to study Barry: his blindingly blue eyes, the wild way his blond hair looked only after he had recently taken his cowl off, and his long eyelashes. Without thinking, he licked his lips as he focused his eyes onto Barry's soft pink lips. In return, Barry bit his lip, dragging the shiny white teeth over the flesh. Their eyes met, and then Barry looked away. Damn their stupid teenage hormones. 

"I should uh, really go." Barry said finally, getting up out of his seat. "Joe wants me back for dinner. Uh, see you tomorrow,"

Hal plastered a smile onto his face. "Later," 

His friend turned and walked out of the cafe after dropping a few dollar bills on the table. Once he was far away enough, Hal dropped his mouth down to his ring and whispered, "Ring, scan Barry for heat signature." 

A few seconds passed, and then the ring informed him, "Thermal scan reports increased body temperature, especially in the groin, face, and underarms."

So, basically, Barry was reacting the same way that he was. This was...good to know, actually. Hal had decided that he was bisexual a few months after he met the Flash, so it made sense that he would react the same way to the Flash's counterpart, even if it was his best friend.

Now, Hal decided, he needed to go on patrol for some fresh air and some alone time to figure out what he was going to do with Barry. Fuck him, probably. That was, if things went his way. 

* * *

 He left the coffeeshop and went straight back into the alleyway, where he used his ring to turn back into Green Lantern.

It was patrolling time. 

The streets were relatively clear from what Hal could see from the sky. A few girls and a dog jogged side by side, the girls' ponytails swinging from side to side. A few cars went past on the road, stopping and going as the lights changed. That was what Hal liked about Central City: everyone was so nice. With the exception of The Flash's-whoa, Barry's- Rogues Gallery, the citizens of the city always seemed to abide the laws. Sure, following every rule all the time was boring, but it made for friendly neighbors and good friends like Barry. 

Suddenly, the peace was interrupted as a police car whizzed past, its sirens blazing. Hal lowered himself so that he could hover by the police car's window, and he knocked on the driver's side once it slowed down slightly. 

  
"Officer," Hal crooned, "What seems to be the issue?" 

The cop rolled her eyes, but she replied politely nonetheless. "Golden Glider's breaking Heatwave and Captain Cold out of Iron Heights." She sighed and continued on down the road. "I just put them in there this morning, for Christ's sake." 

"I'll make sure to put all three of them back in there," Hal said in his Responsible Superhero voice. "Green Lantern's got this!" With that cheesy line, he propelled himself back into the air and rocketed off towards the prison. 

When he arrived at Iron Heights, two cop cars were already there, each parked right up by the entrance. Each policeman stood next to their own car, guns out. Hal scoffed as he landed on the pavement. It was as though they expected the three Rogues to barge right out of the prison. The Rogues were dramatic enough to do something like that, but he was sure that they weren't that stupid.  

"Thanks for calling me," Barry's voice was husky in his ear and absolutely dripping with sarcasm. "You're so-"

"Hot?" Hal turned around to face the speedster. "Heroic? Sexy?" 

Barry shook his head and placed his hands against the thick leather that covered his hips and the rest of his body. His vivid blue eyes were set into a stern glare, but the way his lips tugged upwards deceived his attempt at seeming annoyed. "I was going to say irresponsible." 

"...You're not denying that I'm hot, though." 

"No, I guess I'm not." 

Hal groaned as one of the policeman interrupted their flirting to call for help. "Green Lantern! Flash! Thank God you're here! Could you two do a perimeter check?"

"Yeah, sure," Barry replied, only the hint of a sigh in his voice. "GL, I'll check the perimeter. Could you go inside? I'll meet you in a few." 

"Thanks." The police officer sounded relieved. "It sure makes my job easier when someone can scan the perimeter of Iron Heights in just a few minutes, especially when it's so big. The convicts could be anywhere." 

Both Hal and Barry coughed, slightly offended. "Minutes? The Flash meant  _seconds_." Hal clarified for his partner. 

The relief in the man's voice turned to annoyance. "Well, pardon me, then. Can you two get on with it?" 

"Sure thing, sir." Barry answered quickly. He turned on his heel and ran off, leaving Hal to head on inside alone. 

The building's interior was just as inviting as its exterior, with dark walls and few windows. Hal's bright ring lit up the halls eerily, and the red warning lights only served to give the place a more dangerous air. Good thing he  _laughed_ at the face of danger. 

A loud cackle echoed through the hallway, and suddenly there was a cold, pale hand gripping his shoulder, and- 

"Jesus  _Christ!_ " Hal gasped, a whisper of a scream escaping his lips as he whipped around. "What the hell, Flash?" 

 "You're such a baby." Barry grinned. "Any sign of the Rogues?"

"Well, except for that creepy laugh I just heard, no. Unless that was you too?" It could've been one of the inmates that Hal had flown past, but they had jeered at him and banged their fists on their cells rather than laugh.

Barry folded his hands across his chest. "I'm insulted. Come on, let's go!" Again, he was off, a scarlet blur that matched the color of the alarms on the walls that Hal was left to follow. 

He was so annoying and Hal loved him and he really wanted to kiss him but he _also_ had to stay on mission...ugh, being a superhero  _sucked_ sometimes. Especially when at the end of the hallway stood Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider, not to mention about ten Iron Heights convicts. Hal was just grateful that the rest of the inmates were in their cells. 

Facing the criminals was Barry with his hands placed boldly on his hips. "We meet again," he said in a poor attempt to sound threatening. 

Captain Cold pursed his lips into a smirk. "Indeed we do,  _Flash._ And it appears to me that you're outnumbered again." He paused to let out a short breath of a laugh. "Unless your friend Green Nightlight's gonna come save your ass again?" 

"It's what I do best," Hal butted in, swooping down to join his best friend on the ground. "And it's Green Lantern, asshole." 

"And I'm  _Golden Glider_ ," Cold's sister sauntered towards him, her notorious golden gun still in one hand as she flashed him a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you, cutie." 

Captain Cold let out an exasperated sigh while Heatwave remained stoic and silent. " _Lisa_ ," 

" _Leonard_ ," she whined. The brunette threw the gun, caught it in midair, and quickly aimed it at Hal. "Hate to do this, hon. Let us go, Flash, or he gets it." The inmates behind the three Rogues cheered, ready to get out of the prison rather than wait and chat with the good guys. 

"Did you just?" Hal asked. 

"I think she just did," Barry answered with a wink. "What is it with people and underestimating me today?"

"People really just don't estimate you like they used to," 

In the time it took for Hal to blink, Golden Glider's gun was out of her hand and in Barry's. 

"You know, I'm really disappointed." Barry said, addressing both of the Snarts."I thought you Rogues weren't the killing type. You should really teach your little sister better, Cold. And you," Here he turned to face Heatwave, "you should've said something to Lisa. I know she can handle herself, but in this case, that's the problem." 

"I'm not here for a lesson on morality." Heatwave growled. "Let us go, and that'll be the end of it." 

"Stop being a criminal, and that'll be the end of it." Barry mimicked back.

It was always apparent to Hal that Heatwave tended to be more in tune with his criminal instincts than his partner. Leonard Snart was a thief, sure, but Barry had told Hal that Snart refused to hurt women and children, or kill. Both Hal and Barry weren't sure about Mick Rory in terms of his morality- all they knew for sure was that Rory followed Snart around like a puppy, and if Snart didn't do something, Rory probably wouldn't. It seemed they had been proven wrong today. 

Captain Cold let out one of his trademark icy sighs and rolled his eyes. "I believe we all know how this is going to end," 

"With us kicking your asses?" Hal challenged as he allowed himself to float a foot off the ground. 

A snort. "As if Mr. Morality would ever let you hurt us too badly. We have a nice thing going on, you know. We commit crimes, he locks us up, we break out, and the whole thing starts all over again." 

"So do _we_." Hal muttered just after Snart finished saying "you know".  

Golden Glider brightened, her eyebrows raised high on her forehead with interest. "Oh, you mean your partnership or...this is too good! Are you two something more? Could it be that Central City's resident hottie hero and scarlet speedster are dating?" 

It seemed that Lisa Snart had inherited her older brother's flair for the dramatic. 

Before Hal could reply, Barry burst in, offended. "Excuse me? Green Lantern wasn't even  _born_ in Central City! How can he be the city's _resident_  hottie hero?" 

Golden Glider cupped her hands around her mouth to gossip with her brother in a stage whisper. "They're not denying it." 

"We're gonna kick their asses, baby." Barry muttered. 

Hal sighed. "You mean we're going to put them back into cells?" 

"You know me so well,"

It was honestly too easy. Lisa Snart's gun was already in Barry's hands, and Captain Cold and Heatwave didn't have any time to fire their own weapons. Barry and Hal didn't even put up a fight. Hal simply slammed his fist in their direction and ensnared the Rogues, along with the other miscellaneous criminals, in a large bubble, which he directed down the hallway. 

Within minutes the police rushed in, offering the heroes approving nods and grateful smiles for their hard work. 

"Ready to blow this pop stand?" the blond questioned. 

"Only if you never say that again. You sound like someone's dad," 

Rather than race out, the two simply strolled out of the prison. After most encounters with villains, Green Lantern and Flash would savor their time with eachother before retiring to their separate lives, and Hal was glad that it wasn't changing even when they knew their identities. 

The sky was settling into a hazy mix of purple, orange, and pink as the sun set, and Hal sighed. It was late, and he and Barry both knew that Joe was going to kill Barry for disappearing. As much as he didn't want Barry to "die", he also didn't want him to leave. 

Still in costume, they continued their walk into downtown, waving and winking at the awed people they'd pass every so often.

"I should really go," Barry said reluctantly. "But before I go, I need to know...are we dating?" 

Somehow, Hal wasn't expecting the question. "Do you mean in costume or as civilians?" 

"Either. Both. I don't know." 

"I mean," he gulped, and wow, he was seriously losing his touch because Hal Jordan did  _not_ get nervous around his crushes. "It doesn't matter. I want to date you, no matter the time, or place, or anything." He sped up his pace, dragging his partner into an alleyway so that they couldn't be seen. Hal dropped onto one knee, and stared up into Barry's wide, blue eyes as he slid his ring off of his finger and let his costume disappear. "Barry Allen," he whispered, and reached up to give Barry the ring, "Will you be my boyfriend?"  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neither hal nor barry has a great track record with dating, but they're both willing to give it a try. but how will their friends and families react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right, folks, it's *dj khaled voice* another one
> 
> thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story!! i'm so sorry that i've been updating at a pace of like once per month?? i'll try and speed up the process but i'm lazy af

Barry actually teared up as he accepted Hal's ring, but he clutched his stomach with his empty hand, laughing rather than crying. "I would love to be your boyfriend, Hal." His laughter continued as Hal glared at him and pouted. "You're so dramatic. I'm serious, okay? I would love to be your boyfriend." He extended his hand to Hal to pull him off the ground and slid his ring back onto his finger. "Keep it." 

"But I was trying to be romantic," whined Hal.

"Yeah, and it was great. But now, I am too." 

He never really was the one for big romantic gestures, despite his efforts, but Barry figured he ought to give it the chance. Hal being terrible at relationships and all, he was sure that the attempt would be appreciated.

With that, Barry pushed back his cowl and grabbed Hal's face, pressing his nose up against his so that their lips were barely inches apart. It felt right, the effortless proximity that they always seemed to have. The brunet inched closer.

Hal's breathing was heavy, lips parted ever so slightly to allow air to escape. Barry slowly let his eyelids droop shut as the world paused and their lips met. He had been fantasizing about this moment for weeks, months, maybe, and Hal still managed to surprise him with the sweetness of the kiss. It seemed that that idiot would always have another trick up his sleeve. 

There was no thrusting tongue on Hal's part, nor was Barry shoved against the alley wall in a fit of passion. Their noses simply slid into place next to the other's after a bit of awkward clashing, their lips soft and gentle as they came together.  

All was good into the world until they were interrupted by Barry's phone buzzing. 

"Damn, your family has the worst timing  _ever_." Hal complained. "Assuming it's your family." He broke away from the kiss to speak, causing Barry to emit a low whine that made his face flush with embarassment.

"They say the same thing about you," 

"What? No!"

Barry shoved his phone into Hal's face. "Read it and weep." 

**[dad says you were supposed to be home an hour ago and if you're with hal then so help him god bc that boy is always late]**

"Excuse me? Has your family _met_ you, because you're always later than I am! And that doesn't even make sense because you have superspeed!  _And_ what's wrong with you being with me? I mean, the  _nerve_ -the _audacity--"_  

[hal says he's insulted that you think so low of him] Barry typed back. [he says hes never late]

 **[never late my ass]**  was Iris's quick reply. **[just come home already before dad kills you both]**

**[hal's invited to dinner of course]**

The blond smiled lightly at the last message. Joe and Iris West were perfectly aware of Hal's dislike of his family, and so despite Joe's disapproval of 'that Jordan boy', they always invited him to dinner. Barry had a faint suspicion that Joe didn't hate Hal as much as he claimed, but he'd never suggest that to his foster father's face. 

"Let's go, Hal. Dinner's ready," he said happily. 

"Joe's famous chili?" Hal cocked his head hopefully, licking his lips. "Man, I  _live_ for that chili." 

"And Joe says  _I'm_ always thinking about food. Come on, let's go. No promises about the chili." 

Barry extended his arms, grinning, and Hal jumped into them. "Onwards!" 

* * *

They were greeted by Joe's familiar stern glare and a beaming Iris, who opened the door with a wink directed towards Barry. 

"We're home!" sang Hal, but Joe remained utterly unimpressed from his seat at the dinner table. "Why do I get the feeling he's never gonna like me?" he muttered to Barry. 

"Maybe he gets the feeling you're never gonna like him," Barry guessed in a failed attempt to sound wise, but the brunet only snorted. The two sat down at the table with the Wests and looked up at Joe expectantly. "So, what's for dinner?" 

"There's pizza on the counter," Joe replied. "You guys gonna tell us where you were today?"

Hal raced into the kitchen in an attempt to skirt the question, while Barry opened and closed his mouth. "I told you, I went to the skate park," he said evenly. "Don't you believe me?"

"Jordan?"

"I told him not to go but he did!" wailed Hal from the kitchen. "And now he's all bruised and it is _so_ not my fault." 

A smile spread across Joe's lips, betraying his fondness for the boy despite his attempts to keep it hidden. "You're a better liar than he is, Jordan, I'll give you that." 

"Aw, shucks, Mr. West! You really do care!" He returned from the other room with two plates, each with two pieces of pizza. "Here, Bar." 

"Thanks," Barry replied warmly.

He slid into a seat next to his adoptive father, leaving an empty space for Hal next to him so that he wouldn't need to sit with Joe. Iris sat across from Barry, her eyebrows raised as her lips set into a smirk. 

Barry began munching on his pizza, but Hal took his time pulling off the olives from the pizza, which was topped with olives, pepperoni, and jalepenos. By the time Hal had finished his first piece, Barry was done with both and already moving onto another piece. 

"Hey, catch!" Hal flung an olive towards Barry's mouth once the blond stood up to get more. Barry tilted his head but missed, the olive instead hitting him directly on the nose and dropping onto the ground. "Again!" 

They continued the process until there were no more olives left on Hal's plate. 

"Well, aren't you two cute," Iris commented as she observed the two playfully teasing one another about Barry's inability to catch food with his mouth. "When did this start?" 

Neither noticed her intent until Joe let out a laugh of agreement, nodding his head. 

"'This' being?" Barry asked slowly, almost cautiously, as if he had just committed high treason by playing around with the boy who was supposed to be his best friend, by kissing him. It took everything in him not to sink in his seat, to set his hand in Hal's and hold on tight. 

"Are you two dating?" Iris questioned back bluntly. Barry did always admire her brazen confidence, her honesty, but sometimes it killed him. "Is that why you two were MIA today?" 

"Yeah," Hal replied coolly. He leaned closer to Barry, hung his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah," he repeated with an almost giddy smile on his face, as if he were just remembering a treasured moment. 

"Good." Joe said abruptly, before Iris could voice her own approval. "You two are good for each other, always have been."

Hal leaned over towards Barry and let out a whoop. "He likes me!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper. "Hell yes!"

"I never said I liked you-"

Blue eyes crinkled at the ends, bright and shiny and  _happy_ as Barry spoke up. "He's never gonna let you live this down, Joe.  _Never_." 

And he believed it, he really did. Something told him that Hal would be with him for a long time, right by his side, making stupid comments and fighting bad guys. Those were, after all, the things that Hal Jordan did best. 

"I'm so glad you two are dating," Iris announced. "But are you guys gonna tell people at school? Or is it a family only type thing?" 

"I guess we'll figure that out," they both shrugged. 

They explained to the Wests that after Hal's breakup with Carol ("Again?" Joe mused, "Maybe you dating Barry isn't the best idea.") they didn't want to make it seem like Hal was on the rebound, or just trying to make Carol jealous. 

"Carol is actually quite nice," Barry reasoned, to the angsty uproar of disagreement from Hal. "I wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea." 

Incidentally, it was in the following week that each boy managed to let their secret slip. 

* * *

 To both his and Hal's surprise, Barry managed to let out the news to a few people before Hal did. Despite his nonexistent ability to lie, he could at least keep a secret, or so they thought. 

"Hey Barry, could you come to my place on Friday night to work on our science project?" Cisco asked after class as he walked with the blond down the busy hallway. 

Barry cringed. "Um, actually, I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have, uh, plans." 

"Plans?" Barry's attempt to politely and vaguely turn his friend down only further piqued Cisco's interest. "You got a hot date, man? Because that's cool, we can work on the project another time." 

"Date? No! I'm not dating anyone, duh. Don't you know me?" He punctuated his rambling with a few awkward laughs. "Hey, I'd better get to class. See ya!"

"...Bruh. Something is up with him." Cisco shook his head, a mop of dark curls swishing into his face. "My boy's all grown up and got a date!"

The news spread to Caitlin in History class, when Cisco told her of his plan to find out who their friend's mystery date was. They were both determined to find the truth. It definitely couldn't be too hard, they reasoned. Barry was a terrible liar, as everyone knew, so whatever he was hiding wouldn't stay a secret for long if they pushed him enough. 

As usual, they were correct. 

"You know, we're such great friends." Caitlin commented, a tiny smile on her face. History class had just ended, and from their position a few feet away from Barry's locker, they could hear his every movement.

"Yeah, he's gonna kill us. Commence mission FBD: find Barry's date." Cisco agreed from where he crouched behind a trash can, his phone recording Barry's sounds. 

Feet clacked loudly against the floor as someone approached the locker, and Caitlin let out an alert whisper. "Someone's coming!"

"What's up, Bar?"

Caitlin shifted her head to the side so she could see the person talking. "It's Hal!" she mouthed. "Hal!" 

It was true. Hal stood a foot away, leaning against the side of Barry's locker in his nonchalant way of things. One hand was positioned against a locker, the other dangling by his side. 

"It can't be Hal," snorted Cisco. 

"Sh!" 

The minute that followed was tense as the friends listened closely, searching for signs of a relationship while Barry and Hal spoke. 

"So, we're still on for Friday?" Barry said in an uncharacteristically low voice.

The question revealed a few answers to Cisco's own questions, and caused him to widen his eyes and mouth, shocked. "He's trying to be sexy," Caitlin had whispered to Cisco. "They _are_ together."  

"He's ditching me for Hal, that's what," Cisco groaned in reply. "Either they're dating, or I've been replaced as Barry's best friend." 

It was Caitlin's turn to groan. "Hal's _always_ been his best friend, Cisco, not you." 

"Yeah. I'll bring the-" Hal turned around cautiously. "Did you hear that?"

Barry was confused, unsuspecting of his friends' presence, despite the offended cough that Cisco had just released, and the yelp that had followed when Caitlin elbowed him in the ribs. "No?" 

"Well, anyways, I'll bring the popcorn and candy. Twizzlers?" 

"Yeah," Barry beamed.

"I  _love_ Twizzlers," Cisco muttered to Caitlin. "Why am  _I_ not invited?"

Honey brown eyes rolled. "Maybe because it's a date?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I still need proof. I'll ask Barry later." 

"You do that. I'm getting to class." Caitlin replied as she heard the final bell ring. Cisco could carry on as he pleased, but she desperately needed to get an acceptable grade in P.E. Unfortunately, having biological understanding wasn't enough to get her through the course - exercise was involved in the class grade, too. Ugh.

And so as soon as both Caitlin and Hal were out of sight, Cisco took his chance. 

"What's this about you and Hal doing something on Friday night? Are you guys movie marathoning without me? Because I'd be a little insulted." His words came out rushed and accusatorial, hands placed on his hips.

"Dude, seriously? Chill. Sorry for not inviting you, but...and where did you come from?" 

Cisco finished his sentence for him, already jumping to conclusions. "You two are dating, aren't you? I guess Caitlin was right." 

"When isn't she?" Barry laughed. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, his skin flushed pink. "You don't think it's weird, do you? I really like him." 

A fond, teasing smile replaced the curious expression on Cisco's face. "I find your lack of faith disturbing. I'm happy for you! Looks like you found the Han to your Leia." He waggled his eyebrows. "Don't even try to argue with me, you'd so be Leia." 

Hal, on the other hand, managed to tell Carol of his new relationship a few days later.

"Hey Hal," she said, sweeping a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She pursed her pink lips, examined the polished floor, and then continued, "I hope you know I'm sorry for the way things ended. I know you were the one to cut things off, but it was because I called you some pretty shitty names, and I want you to know that while I feel bad about the names, I don't want to get back together anytime soon." 

"Yeah," Hal said in a tone that implied that he was actually thinking  _no duh_. "I don't want to get back together either. That's kind of why we broke up." 

As always, Carol maintained her composure. "Yeah, but we usually get back together, and I just didn't want you thinking that that was going to happen." 

"I wasn't." Hal said bluntly. "Haven't you heard, Carol?" He continued, despite his knowledge that she hadn't heard of his new relationship. "Barry and I are dating." 

He had to give it to her, Carol Ferris was always quick on the uptake, ready to roast anyone with a few words sent coolly in their direction. She didn't look surprised at all as she replied, "On the rebound already? What's it been, a week since we broke up?" 

"Contrary to popular belief-oh, and by popular, I mean  _your_ \- I'm actually quite desirable to people of all genders." He retorted. "Meanwhile, no one's seemed to be confessing their true feelings for you, now that you're available." 

"Per usual, you've proved your point by being an asshole." Carol snapped. Her tone lightened as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her blue-grey eyes boring into his chocolate ones. "But, hey, I'm glad you're happy with him. Barry's a really nice guy." 

Hal grinned. "So am I." 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's friday for hal and barry, and that means it's time for a movie marathon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for keeping up with the story!! <3

As expected, the school was buzzing with gossip concerning Hal and Barry come Friday. It was one of the so-called perks of having a small school, and neither of the boys was loving it. 

"You know, I think you two are just so brave," one freshman girl said as she approached them in the hallway, nearly tearing up. "I just think it's so great that you two are out." 

"It's 2016," was Hal's response, paired with an annoyed eyeroll and then a cringe on Barry's part. "How is two guys dating considered 'brave' anymore?" 

They were pestered by plenty of teenagers from all grades, with ignorant questions about sex and such and cheerful congratulations, rendering them both completely over the whole thing. 

"I just wanna go out with you without people making a big deal about it," Barry complained as they strode down the street to his house, hand in hand. "Mr. Garrick literally stopped me at the end of class to tell me how proud he was, and I was like, thanks? My love life is my own business, but I'm glad you approve? I mean, Mr. Garrick is my favorite teacher, but I was like, come on, you too?" 

"Yeah." Hal agreed. "I've given the finger to at least three freshmen today for bugging me about it. Like, if you're wondering how guys have sex, there's this thing called the Internet. And anyways, contrary to popular belief, I'm a virgin." 

The blond cocked his head to the side. "Contrary to popular belief? You're sixteen, I'm pretty sure no one thinks that you're not a virgin." 

With that comment, Hal clutched his side, wincing. Slowly, dramatically, he slowed his walking into a limp. "See this? That's you, hurting my ego. It hurts, man. It hurts!" 

"Aw, poor  _baby_ ," Barry teased him, draping his hand across his forehead. "Will you ever survive? Hell, maybe I should walk you to your house instead of you coming to mine." 

"I'll survive," was Hal's heroic reply as he began to walk at his normal pace. "I've had much worse." 

That much was true, judging from his colorful adventures as Green Lantern, and the inevitable bruises that came with them. 

"Good, because I plan on staying up late and getting through as much of Star Wars as we can. It's two twenty five and we'll be home at around two thirty. Then, you'll have a few minutes to get popcorn ready while I get the movies set up. Do you want to start with the prequels or the originals?" Barry's last question was out of courtesy, because while he was biased towards watching the films in release order, he could never remember his boyfriend's preference.

"Release order," Hal replied quickly. "Duh." 

That's why I love you, Barry longed to say, but the words didn't come out quite right. Instead, he said, "Hell yeah!", which Hal seemed to appreciate nonetheless.

"I really wish we had been able to start this earlier," he remarked. "We probably would've been able to get through all of the movies if we had skipped school today."

Yet again, Hal struck an exaggerated expression of shock, his mouth widened to make a perfect circle. " _Barry Allen_ , suggesting we  _skip_   _school?_ I feel like I don't even know you anymore! Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend?" 

The blond rolled his piercing blue eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Can you honestly say you're glad we went to school today?"

"Can anyone  _ever_ honestly say that they're glad they went to school?" 

"True, true."

The couple arrived at the West household, a green-blue number dotted with bushes sporting white and pink flowers. As expected, Joe's car wasn't in the driveway due to the fact that he was going out of town to help with a case in Starling City, and Iris wouldn't be home until the next day because she had a sleepover with Felicity and Caitlin.

The sudden realization that the absence of the Wests made it seem like they would be sexing it up rather than  _actually_ watching Star Wars dawned upon Barry, leaving him wondering if his boyfriend was thinking the same thing. 

"You don't think it's weird, not having Joe or Iris around, do you?" 

Hal shook his head slowly, his eyebrows raised. "No, why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He placed a hand on Barry's shoulder as they walked up the stairs, their paces matched step by step. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't try to make a move on you." 

"Thanks," Barry replied with a breathy little laugh.

After a bit of consideration, and some fumbling to get his house key out of his pocket, he concluded that having Hal make a move on him wasn't even a problem. In fact, he had been longing to be more than friends with Hal for a while. His worry was that if they had sex or something and broke up soon after, they wouldn't be good friends anymore. Maybe even too much kissing would make things awkward in a future where they weren't together. A _very_ unlikely future, hopefully. 

He swung the door open and beamed after checking his watch. "We're right on schedule. Quick, start the popcorn!" 

Hal nodded, saluting the blond. "You got it, babe!" 

Whenever the word 'babe' escaped Hal's lips, Barry felt a certain warmth building in his stomach and spread to his cheeks, lighting his face with happiness. It made him feel even more joyful when he remembered that Hal had been calling him that pet name for months as Green Lantern. It was nice to know that Hal had been there for the longest time, right by his side, and even nicer to know that he would be for an even longer period of time. 

Of course, it was also nice to get the movies set up, which Barry needed to do soon if they wanted to get through all the movies  _and_ be able to pause for bathroom and snack breaks. 

Free to exercise his powers as much as he wanted without his family home, Barry raced into the living room and inserted the disc of Star Wars: A New Hope into the DVD player in about a second. Freedom felt  _good_. 

After throwing a few blankets and pillows into a pile on the floor, the living room was all set up for the most quality film-viewing experience had since the time Iris and Barry built a fort spanning between the dining room and living room to watch The Princess Bride. 

"Popcorn's ready and the TV is on! Let's get this marathon started!" Hal cheered as he threw himself on the plush pile. He paused to correct himself. " _Movie_ marathon. Ha, like  _I'd_ do an actual marathon." 

"Not even for me?" Barry batted his eyelashes, leaning back so that his head was inches above Hal's lap. 

It was Hal's turn to do the batting- as in, batting Barry's head away. "Yeah, right. I'd totally do a marathon with the  _fastest man alive_. You'd either speed through the whole thing  _or_ complain about how you could complete the whole thing in a minute." 

"Pfft, you're just jealous, you slowpoke." was Barry's fond response. "Sh, sh, it's starting!"

The television screen slowly darkened to depict the starry galaxy and a few famous words. 

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." Both boys recited the opening crawl as it appeared before their eyes, only Barry continuing on to the part that introduced the movie's plot. "It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire." 

Hal cupped his hands around his mouth to crow, "Nerd!" 

Blue eyes narrowed as Barry leveled his boyfriend with a glare. "You threw off my groove! I can't even continue now, ugh, I'm so distracted."

"I do have that effect of people," Hal winked, resulting in an ear-to-ear grin on Barry's part. "This is where you swoon and fall into my arms." 

"This is where you shut up because the movie's starting." Despite his retort, the blond still allowed his head to drop into his boyfriend's lap. "And by the way," he said quietly, "last time I tried to fall into your arms you hit me, so," 

His last words ended the mock conflict, the only sound left in the room being dialogue between R2D2 and C3PO and the crunch of popcorn being chewed. The quiet was nice, really, with almost nothing but Star Wars as background noise as the boys snuggled.

Slowly, peacefully, Hal drifted off to sleep, adding his snores to the symphony of stormtroopers' blasters firing. 

"Time to get your ass up, Sleeping Beauty," Barry sang as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder. "There was a news alert that said there were rumors of a potential Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang team up in downtown."

"What about our movie marathon?" Chestnut eyes blinked groggily as they surveyed the room. 

Barry shook his head and laughed. "You weren't even watching. I bet it'll only take a few minutes, we don't even know if they're teaming up for sure." 

"Fine." Hal used his ring to change out of his jeans and t-shirt and into his costume, while Barry did the same with his own ring, which stored his outfit. "You're so making up for this later." 

* * *

"There's no one here," 

Hal was correct. The downtown area, while populated with chatting civilians, was free of villains. 

"This was a waste of time," he moaned. "Let's go." 

"You're such a mess," Barry responded with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, look." He pointed his finger towards a cart stationed on the sidewalk nearby the city's museum. "Ice cream! And it's buy one get one free! Come on, GL, it's my treat!"

Green Lantern slowly floated down to the ground. "Okay, fine." he agreed brightly. "But you know, it doesn't really count as you making our marathon up to me because it's buy one get one free. You're not really spending any money on me." 

The two slowly approached the man in charge of the stand and considered the flavors on the chalkboard next to the stand. 

"Excuse me, sir, can I get a cookies and cream ice cream, and a double chocolate one, too?" Barry requested, after they quietly decided their order. 

The man looked positively awe-struck as he processed the Flash's request. "Cookies and cream...double chocolate..." he muttered to himself, before glancing up and nodding eagerly. "Yeah, sorry! Anything for you, Flash! You too, Green Lantern!" 

"Thanks," Barry sounded almost sheepish as he stood in line with his boyfriend. "Um, how much is that?" 

"They're free, both of them," the man insisted as he handed them their ice cream. "Seriously, you two have done so much for this city. It must take a toll on you guys, you look so young." 

Finally, Hal spoke up with a grin spread across his face. "We find happiness in the normal lives we lead out of costume," he said. "And with each other." 

"That's so nice," the man smiled. "Have a great day!" 

"You too," Barry replied as he stuffed a spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream into his mouth. "You know, you didn't have to tell him about us," he sighed. "Like, it was vague but it could still give our secret identities away." 

Hal scoffed. "I was so vague, I bet he just thought it was a bro thing. And so what, we're dating. That means our superhero selves are dating each other too. Oh, _and,_ " he continued, "that guy wasn't even surprised. No big deal." 

"Why wouldn't he be surprised, though?" 

Determined to find out, Barry ran back to the vendor. "GL told you that he and I are dating, why didn't you seem confused?" 

The man gave a half hearted shrug. "I dunno...I mean, I thought you two were already dating?"

* * *

 "Y'know, I think Joe was right. We're good for each other." 

They were back in the West household, and they had yet to continue their movie. Even as just best friends, the two would always reserve time to talk about anything and everything in general, and it seemed more intimate as boyfriends.

"Why?" Hal asked. He cocked his head to the right. "I mean, I don't disagree, but..." 

"I really like you," Barry let the words rush out of his mouth before Hal could inevitably respond with, "No duh."

"You've always been there for me and we've done so much together. You mean a lot to me, and I just really like, no...love you." 

The romantic (well, romantic for Barry) speech made the brunet's expression soften. "Love ya too, Bar. I'd be a mess without you." 

"You're a mess  _with_ me," Barry joked, eyes alight and sparkling. "Pretty sure no one can help you with that." 

"Tragically, you're right." Hal sighed, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, who added, "Yeah, like always." and pretended to flip a nonexistent ponytail. 

The brunet smirked and continued. "I may be a mess, but at least I have good taste in boyfriends." 

"So do I." Barry winked. 

And really, it was true. They balanced each other out, made the other feel happy and loved even when they were trapped in an alien prison or getting their asses kicked by villains. Hal was able to provide Barry with the encouragement that he needed whenever he struggled with his attempts to be perfect, and Barry was able to accept Hal for the mess he was without trying to make him responsible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these nerds i really do 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @olliedinahs
> 
> (you can also send me ships/prompts/au's!!)


End file.
